


Cats and Toads

by sleepysweaters



Category: Haikyuu!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Quidditch, cute shit, idk what to fucking tag this., uhm a cat and frog love each other, uhm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysweaters/pseuds/sleepysweaters
Summary: Kageyama meets Hinata in his Divination class, and the two don't really click.  After a week of avoiding each other, Hinata returns the other's frog only to tell him that his cat fell in love with his frog.





	Cats and Toads

Kageyama loved Hogwarts, it was his home away from home, but there were also things in the castle he didn’t love so much.

He loved being on the Slytherin Quidditch team as a seeker. He loved the quiet library, only because he could properly nap in there without the ruckus from his dorm mates. The maze like castle reminded him of his grandmother’s in Scotland, which made him feel less homesick. 

The raven haired boy loved everything about Hogwarts, but his Divination teacher. She was a nut job, and he wished he could make her disappear.

If you had ever met Professor Trelawney, you’d understand his frustration with her. She forced the students to switch partners every day, and if they didn’t; she knew. How she knew, Kageyama still had no clue, but she would yell out the students who refused.

That’s how he ended up next to a short Hufflepuff boy who wouldn’t stop smiling and talking. He had shining brown eyes with crazy ginger hair that made Kageyama wonder if he styled the spikes like that. Or maybe he just didn’t understand how to style his crazy bedhead every morning.

Kageyama preferred the latter one, so he decided to go with that. It was strange to him though, why wouldn’t you at least attempt to make your hair at least a little bit less messy?

“My name is Hinata Shouyou, what’s your name?” The ginger boy asked and Kageyama looked at the other third year with unsure eyes. Did he really want to talk to him?

“I’m Kageyama Tobio,” he said softly and Hinata gave him the brightest smile possible. It made sense that he was a Hufflepuff, and he definitely represented the color yellow. This kid was another representation of the sun.

“Let’s get down to reading these tea leaves, are we supposed to the chug the tea and then see what’s left over? I’m not really a fan of tea since it gives me tummy aches,” Hinata rambled as his feet swung back and forth under the table.

He was a representation of the sun with ADHD.

“Basically, we sprinkle some leaves in the cup, then we drink the majority after it settles. Whatever the formation is at the bottom, then that’s our future I guess,” Kageyama explained, he wasn’t sure if that was even how it went. He didn’t really believe in any of the shit.

The two started the ritual and Hinata filled the silence with his rambles about how much he loved Quidditch and how he was going to become the announcer. Kageyama was trying to block him out, not sure how to deal with the amount of talking the boy wanted to do. 

Hinata took the raven haired boy’s cup and closed one eye to figure out what the symbol was at the bottom of the tea cup. Tobio wanted all of this to be over, because this class was the worst class he’d ever been in.

“It looks like a bow, look up the meaning,” Hinata ordered and Kageyama flipped through his book to find the answer. It was weird to hear the other order him around.

“A sign of reunion after absence or estrangement,” he read off and the first person that came to mind was his father. Kageyama chuckled slightly while rolling his eyes.

“Who has been absent in your life?” Hinata asked, not hearing the other’s boy laugh. Kageyama’s blue eyes met the brown ones and he shrugged. He didn’t really feel the need to explain to the other how his life was, because no one knew how his life was.

“My life is pretty put together, so this is all probably bullshit” Kageyama lied before taking Hinata’s teacup. At this moment, Kageyama realized that he couldn’t depict images for shit. He didn’t know what the shape of these leaves were. 

“Maybe a wagon?” Kageyama asked and Hinata flipped the pages in the textbook to find the meaning.

“A wedding is coming your way,” Hinata read off and looked over at the raven haired boy annoyed. The sunshine boy was slowly becoming a grey sky.

“Maybe I’m wrong, I’ll look again.” Tobio couldn’t believe that his first guess would have something to do with love. Maybe the form was two people hugging?  
“Two people with each other?” Kageyama questioned and Hinata’s cheeks were bright pink as he flipped the pages in the book.

“Someone will confess their love for you,” Hinata mumbled out and Kageyama’s face had to be bright pink as well. That’s when Kageyama decided to look just one last time, anything had to be better than that.

“Give me one last shot,” Kageyama said as he examined the tea leaves intensely. The outline looked faintly like a flower, maybe a rose? Part of the Syltherin boy was afraid to say anything, but third time was a charm, right?

“I’m ready when you are” Hinata said and Kageyama sighed before saying rose. The flipping of pages were all that the two heard and Kageyama couldn’t believe that just looking for a definition would feel like an eternity.

“There will be warm feelings from others towards you,” Hinata said and he looked over at the other boy with an uncomfortable look. He turned to face the Quidditch player and sighed. “If you have a crush on me, then just tell me. Don’t make me uncomfortable by reading my tea leaves with romantic connotations.”

“That’s not what’s happening, I promise! I’m honestly guessing the images because I can’t tell what it is,” Kageyama exclaimed, he was frantically shaking his head and hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tsukishima laughing and wants to go punch the smile off that jerk.

“You honestly can’t be that bad at it,” Hinata said as he took the teacup out of the Slytherin’s hands. Kageyama wants to die of embarrassment right now since some short Hufflepuff kid is probably better at Divination than him.

“It’s a fucking bow, how did you not see it? Yours is literally the exact same,” the Hufflepuff snaps and suddenly it’s time for class to be over. Hinata is glaring at Kageyama while he gets his things and a small blonde girl magically appears at the ginger’s side.

“Hinata, hurry up, I’m hungry,” she said and his brown eyes look up at her as he smiles the day away yet again.

“You got it, Yachi.”

Kageyama is left alone at his table in this freaky classroom with red cheeks and embarrassment upsetting his stomach. These are the times that he hates Hogwarts, whenever he sucks at a class and that’s only Divination.  
_______

In the Slytherin common room, Tobio was searching everywhere for his frog Eli. While looking, he got Suga and Oikawa to help him look as well. The two seventh years were calling out for it while the younger Slytherin just kept repeating the accio spell.

“Where the hell could he be?” Suga asked as he scratched his ash blonde hair. Oikawa looked just as confused, but didn’t say anything.

“Accio Eli,” Kageyama said again, but nothing came to him. He huffed angrily before plopping onto one of the leather couches.

“Don’t worry, he’ll show up eventually,” Suga said sportingly to the third year. Oikawa snorted at the hopeful voice.

“What if he was eaten by an owl?” The brunette question and that’s when Kageyama broke down into tears.

“He’s my only friend, he can’t be dead,” Kageyama cried and Suga punched Oikawa in the stomach. Oikawa felt that a toad being this kid’s only friend was pathetic, but he didn’t want Suga to hurt him again.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Suga snapped before going over to comfort the crying boy.

“Eli has been here since I was nine, and he’s the only one that stuck around for this long,” Kageyama cried, and no one knew what to say to that.

Suga was rubbing the kid’s back when there was a knocking at the entrance to the common room. Everyone froze, no one ever knocked on the entrance door. Oikawa walked over and opened the door to see a small Hufflepuff boy holding a rather large toad. Kageyama jumps up immediately when he sees the pet.

“Eli!” He exclaimed and ran over to see that it was Hinata Shouyou at the entrance. His body felt paralyzed and he wanted to throw up.

“Of course he’s yours, the universe wants me to suffer,” Hinata said as he handed to toad over to the third year Slytherin.

“How do you two know each other?” Oikawa asked, it was weird that Kageyama actually knew someone not in Slytherin.

“He was my Divination partner last week. I can’t believe my cat fell in love with your toad,” Hinata groaned and everyone in the common room looked at him weirdly.

“Our pets fell in love? How?” Kageyama asked and Hinata snorted.

“Hell if I know, but all I know is that they were cuddle up together in my dorm. I kept saying accio master, and he started jumping here,” the hufflepuff said and Kageyama scrunched his eyebrows together.

“This is really fucking weird, they can’t be in love. Eli hates cats,” Kageyama stated and Hinata shrugged.

“He sure likes Spring,”

“You named your cat Spring?”

“Yeah, he jumps around a lot and it’s like he’s a spring.” 

“What’s up with tiny kids and shitty names?” Oikawa asked allowed and ran away from Suga, who was trying to hit him in the stomach again.

“I really am sorry about the other day, I just don’t know what images look like,” Kageyama told the other truthfully and Hinata rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Whatever, but I may tease you during the next Quidditch match. I’m the new announcer, and you better be ready,” Hinata warned with a smile, it was so threatening to Kageyama that he felt actually scared of the small sunshine boy.

“You got it, and you better be ready to nothing to tease,” Kageyama challenged and Hinata full on laughed. It made the raven haired boy’s heart clench with romantic attraction, and he hated himself for that.

“I’ve seen you play, and it’s going to be hard to not be a harsh critic,” Hinata laughed and Kageyama’s heart broke instead of clenched. This cute boy thought he sucked at Quidditch.

“Whatever, we’ll just make a bet on it. If Slytherin wins, you have to go on a date with me. If Slytherin loses, I’ll leave you alone for the rest of your life,”   
Kageyama challenged, surprised he offered up a date. Hinata looked equally surprised.

“Fine, deal, and only because I know you’ll lose,” Hinata stated before the two shook hands. They’d have to wait a week until they knew who won.  
\---------  
Slytherin was losing big time, and Kageyama was searching for the snitch. He had to win, not only to win the bet, but also to win a date with the cute boy in his Divination class.

As he looked and looked, a gleaming object came into his view point and he knew automatically it was the snitch. He began to fly towards it, going full speed, when he heard Hinata speak.

“Hufflepuff scores yet again!”

This was bad, they were in trouble, and Kageyama just needed to catch the fucking snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker, Kenma, started flying the same way as Kageyama, and that’s when the Slytherin went full speed ahead.

“It looks like the seekers have spotted the snitch, but who will get to it first?” Hinata questioned and the crowd was watching the two boys race towards the golden object. Kageyama could not lose, especially with everyone watching. “Is Kageyama faster than Kenma, one of the fastest Seekers since Harry Potter.”

That was when Kageyama grabbed the snitch, and the entire crowd roared in cheers and boos. It looked like the Slytherin had won the bet, but he knew nothing about dates. Panic began to flow through him, and suddenly he fell off his broom and hit the ground with such force.

"And Slytherin wins this match!"

Everyone was running towards him, and the world was spinning. Oikawa, the captain of the team, was trying to make sure the third year stayed awake, but Kageyama couldn’t focus enough to do that.

“Come on, stay awake, Kags,” Oikawa told him before the younger boy passed out. Professor Longbottom hurried to get the boy and take him to the infirmary.


End file.
